Freiheit
by chantryBOOM
Summary: Ein paar mal öffnen und schließen sich die trockenen Lippen des Magiers daraufhin, so, als wolle er etwas sagen. Doch er schafft dies erst viele Wimpernschläge später. Er lächelt, doch dieses Lächeln erreicht seine Augen nicht.


"Ich versteh dich nicht. Absolut nicht. Was reizt dich nur an... an dem Ganzen da draußen?" Finn steckt sich einen Löffel voll Gemüseeintopf in den Mund und schüttelt seinen Kopf ungläubig. "Ich würde NIEMALS auf die Idee... also. Nein." nuschelt der Magier entrüstet hervor und verzieht seine Miene.

Anders reagiert nicht auf diese Ansprache, diese verblendete Verständnislosigkeit. Er starrt lediglich an dem jüngeren Geistheiler vorbei ins Leere.

Es ist laut im Speisesaal, viel zu laut. Nicht so... _still_ wie in dieser dunklen und engen Zelle, in der er das vergangene Jahr hatte verbringen müssen.

Die vielen unterschiedlichen Stimmen, das Lachen und das Geschrei ringsum, schlagen auf den Blonden ein wie schwere, harte Felsbrocken; sie dröhnen in seinen sensibel gewordenen Ohren wild durcheinander und verursachen drückende Kopfschmerzen. Und obgleich er ein Jahr lang auf weniger als zwei, drei Quadratmetern hatte hausen müssen, scheinen ihn die massiven, grauen Steinmauern des Zirkelturms erdrücken zu wollen.

Irvings erste Worte Anders gegenüber, Jene, die der erste Verzauberer ausgesprochen hatte, als man den verstörten Blonden wieder aus seiner langen Haft entlassen hatte, waren "_Du bist nun wieder frei._" gewesen...

Doch DAS hier ist keine _Freiheit_.

Anders hält den Atem an und konzentriert sich auf das schnurrende, rotbraun getigerte Fellknäuel auf seinem Schoß. Sein Essen hat er noch nicht angerührt. Er rührt es, seit sie ihn aus der Einzelhaft entlassen haben, nicht an, hat keinen Hunger.

Eine der beiden Stimmen, nahe neben ihm, flüstert ihm verhalten zu - Jowan, der Einzige am Tisch, der seine Läuterung noch nicht hinter sich hat. Er stößt dem Blonden mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite, um nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit zu haschen "Lily hat den Knight-Commander und Irving reden gehört. Sie haben gesagt, du wärst eine... eine Ausnahme."

Lily ist Jowan's Freundin. Eine Kirchenschwester. Sie ist ganz nett.

"... weil du ein guter Heiler bist. Sonst hätten sie dich besänftigt." Jowan senkt seine leise Stimme noch weiter, inmitten des ganzen Lärms im Saal geht sie beinahe unter "Erbauer, _besänftigt_! Ich hoffe, die holen MICH auch bald mal zur Läuterung...".

Hätte Anders nicht von den... speziellen Interessen seines guten Freundes gewusst, hätte er den Schwarzhaarigen wohl als hoffnungslosen Hypochonder bezeichnet. Doch Jowan beschäftigt sich mit Blutmagie. Durchaus möglich, dass man ihn irgendwann erwischt. Und besänftigt. Oder... tötet.

Anders' zittrige Hand streichelt der Katze, die sich auf seinem Schoß zusammengerollt hat, erneut sanft durch das weiche Fell. Wiggums ist der einzige Anhaltspunkt, der den Heiler im Moment davon abhält komplett durchzudrehen. Leicht hebt und senkt sich der kleine, warme Körper des zufriedenen Katers.

Jemand nähert sich. Einer der Ranghöheren, ein Verzauberer; doch keiner der Drei am Tisch sieht auf oder zuckt - ob des momentanen, heiklen Gesprächsthemas - zusammen.

Denn Finn und Jowan wissen von ihm. Von Karl - und Anders.

Der Ältere stellt seinen halbvollen Teller auf dem massiven Holztisch ab und lässt sich, nach einem freundlichen Gruß in die Runde, neben dem Blonden nieder. Eine seiner großen Hände stiehlt sich daraufhin auf Jene von Anders, die auf der gurrenden Katze ruht "Alles in Ordnung?".

Der Heiler presst die Lippen leicht aufeinander, spürt, wie sich sein Brustkorb nach dieser besorgten Frage zusammenschnürt. Ein paar Mal blinzelt er ins Leere; seine matten, braunen Augen sind glasig. Wieder setzt sein unruhiger Atem für wenige Sekunden lang aus.

Stille macht sich unter den vier am Tisch Sitzenden breit; sie alle sehen ihn an, der Blonde kann es förmlich fühlen. Karl's Finger schließen sich vorsichtig um Anders' Hand.

Ein paar mal öffnen und schließen sich die trockenen Lippen des Magiers daraufhin, so, als wolle er etwas sagen. Doch er schafft dies erst viele Wimpernschläge später. Er lächelt, doch dieses Lächeln erreicht seine Augen nicht.

"Alles in Ordnung."


End file.
